A taste of Truth
by Zakiel
Summary: Sometimes you need to taste whats going on... Michelles PoV. Implied Tony/Maxxie


Hi it's me again…

And I've got another one , this time a tiny bit longer. I think Michelle's view on things, are a good point to write from so I tried again.

This can be seen as completely independent, but might as well be right after "Pretending", for they are (yes, again) in a club.

(ThanX to RandomHeart and Embry for their kind words, reviews like that, make me want to write )

Disclaimer: still not mine, though I wouldn't mind if they were…

**A taste of Truth**

The tequila still burning in her throat, Michelle sucked on her slice of lemon and shuddered. She didn't even really like the stuff, but Anwar had ordered a row of shots for her and Jal and who was she, to say "no" to free alcohol. He was watching them, sucking on their fruit, from the other side of the table, a lecherous grin on his face. The little perv had some kind of oral fixation and the girls liked to use that shamelessly, to get completely drunk on his money.

From where she was sitting, Michelle could see Chris on the other side of the dance floor, completely plastered, trying to pull a girl. She didn't seem to be too impressed by his antics. Then suddenly, he must have had said something wrong, her look changed from bored and a bit disgusted, to complete shock within the beat of an eye. The slap could have probably been heard in France.

Chris seemed to be unimpressed.

He turned around and made his way to Anwar and the girls, splitting up more than one dancing pair, on his route over the dance floor. With a goofy grin and a shrug to the question written on their faces, he plopped down next to Jal and placed the oversized bottle of raspberry limes, he had been holding, on the table. He was sharing it with Maxxie, who had gotten it from one of his dancing buddies, who worked at one of those mega stores that sold everything in big sizes. Apart from those two, no one of their group would touch that stuff, since it wasn't just sickly sweet, but also potentially lethal after being "Pimped" by Chris earlier in the evening. Michelle was still wondering how they had managed to smuggle the huge thing into the club, when Tony slid into the seat next to her. She smiled at him, taking in his features. Tall, handsome, his dark hair just a little bit ruffled, he sat beside her. The alcohol was shining in his eyes and his mouth was fixed in one of his customary smirks, as he pulled her in for a kiss. She absolutely loved kissing him, loved how he was able to make he insides go all soft and mushy just by using his tongue and most of all the feeling of exclusiveness it gave her, drowning the rest of the world out to a dull hum, leaving only the two of them.

It took her a moment to realize, that something wasn't right. Everything had been like always, when she noticed…

What?...

No…

That wasn't…

Oh god…

Her eyes went wide, filling with tears, when the realisation hit her like a fist. Michelle went still for a second, before breaking away from his lips, turning around quickly to hide her tears and avoid her boyfriends inquiring eyes.

"Nips?"

She could hear his voice only faintly through the blood rushing in her ears. One hand instinctively went up to her face.

".. I…"

"Sorry.."

"I've just got something in my eye"

Jumping out of her seat, Michelle managed not to look directly at anyone, as she made her way to the toilet. Not really noticing where she was going, she bumped into Sid. He hadn't even gotten out the first syllable of her name, when she had already passed him, ignoring the worried look on his face.

"Mich…"

Bursting through the doors of the Ladies room, she made her way directly to one of the sinks fixed the opposite wall. No one took any notice of her, frantically sobbing in front of the mirrors, turning one of the taps on full and spraying herself with water in the process. Not even registering the cold, she was bending down to drink, like a person dying of thirst. Somewhere in the background mind, she heard Jal coming in, asking her if she was alright, and trying to get a response. Michelle couldn't answer, she didn't care.

All she cared about for now was to get the taste of raspberries out of her mouth…

Pls review


End file.
